Kaiju (Definition)
This page does not exist to tell user what is or is not a Kaiju but exists to deliver context to users, particularly new users. Definition Kaiju is a Japanese word, combining the words for Mystery and Beast. It effectively means mysterious/strange beast/animal. This often translates to the English word 'Monster'. The word can be used to describe any life form that is not a normal creature or a creature of this world. Mutants, aliens and supernatural beings all fall under this category, regardless of their moral standing. Daikaiju Meaning ultimately Giant Kaiju/monster, when Tokusatsu fans use the word 'Kaiju', they are usually referring to to giant monsters, not their more normal sized cousins. Now you may ask, what is a giant monster, well giant is a relative term, but I will try to define some rules as best I can. Common Traits * Size: The first and primary thing that makes a Daikaiju a Daikaiju (let's just say Kaiju because that is how they are commonly known as) is their size. A typical Kaiju is usually at least over 20 meters/65 feet tall, which is the largest a creature following real world physics can get. While their size is limited only by your choice a kaiju is usually from 40 to 80 meters tall, or 131~260 feet tall. * Strength: Kaiju are often stronger than a typical animal, they have to be to hold up their great weight. They are typically not easily held back man made traps or structures. (cough, cough Zilla, cough cough) * Immunity to Conventional Weaponry: The most common trait any true Kaiju shares with each other is the rule that the army cannot kill them, at least not without something exotic and/or great effort. While only the strongest can boast nigh-invulnerability, most if not all are immune to modern missiles, artillery etc. (I'm looking at you Godzilla 98!). * A Power: A Kaiju usually has one or more offensive ability to use in a fight. The most common is firebreath, which has evolved to mainly be spitting fireballs instead of streams. There is also the energy ray. (I'm...you know what, I think I've bashed on Zilla enough...) Now note, this list is about 'conventional' or stereotypical Kaiju, there are kaiju who do not have legs or indestructible hides but still meet the qualifications above. (Even Zilla still counts as a Kaiju if for nothing else but his size...sigh) Common Origins Kaiju usually come from similar places such as... * Outer Space: Many kaiju typically come from outer space, having been drawn to Earth for some reason. They are typically more dangerous than their earth born counterparts. * The Sea: Whether living in undersea caves or simply being invisible to sensors in the water. This origin is not that absurd as the sea is the best place to hide a giant creature in real life. * Underground: Who knows how or why, but this tunneling creature exists, maybe it hibernated and was slowly mutated by outside forces, maybe it naturally evolved in an underground pocket biome. ** Dinosaur: A strange survivor or descendant of the great lizards, that evolved near something/somewhere that made they grow to a massive size. * Mutant: These generally look like normal creatures, but often times they were, mutated or the mutant offspring of creatures exposed to mutagens. Or they could be man made, in a lab but escaped and grew to unprecedented size. * Bioweapons: This is another page entirely. Subcategories These are others things that typically fall under the definition of Kaiju but ultimately or partially are different from what you would use the word for. * Kaijin: Strange/mysterious person, this refers generally not to animals but to human sized (and often but not always) and shaped creatures. Generally a Kaijin is sentient but again, not always. ** Seijin: It would be more accurate to say Uchujin (meaning spaceman). The terms refers to a special group of space born kaiju, the sentient kind. Basically all and any alien invaders are Seijin. Despite being listed as a subcategory it can be one on its one, as really, how many aliens are roughly human shape in fiction, less than you think. * Friendly Kaiju: These are kaiju that not rampaging monsters, some are just in the wrong place, or pushed to far, some are completely harmless and maybe the size of a human/ a kaijin like Pigmon, or smaller like Hanejiro. They are often cute and perhaps even sentient. Examples of Kaiju * Monster Anatomy: For the Orion continuity, details the ins and outs of Daikaiju anatomy. Pending (While users can add their own types of monsters, this list is for monster logic according their universe not individual kaiju, or this list would absurdly long.) Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Kaiju Category:SolZen321